Episode 9763 (6th May 2019)
Plot Norris, Mary and Rita join Freda in the house where she clears up the ashes which belonged to Charlie, her hearing dog. Mary and Rita demand answers as to what’s going on. Norris is initially evasive, saying he was just going to disappear from their lives but realises he was being a coward in doing so. He drops the bombshell that he and Freda are engaged, they’re going to live in Edinburgh, and he wants a divorce. Chesney saves Gemma from Dev’s wrath by revealing her pregnancy. Yasmeen and Geoff apologise to each other and agree to have their meal together. Norris tells Freda that he needed her to come and sell the house for him as he wasn’t sure if emotionally he could have done it. Even now, it’s a big step for him to say his goodbyes. Ultra-competitive Steve and Dev prepare for a fitness run. Bethany obtains some old 1980s LP’s from a friend to enable Ryan to start his business again. He shows little gratitude. Geoff asks Yasmeen for her opinion on his cooking and is hurt when she makes several criticisms. Norris refuses a drink in the Rovers from Sally, not trusting her as a former inmate to slip something into it. A disinterested Asha rushes through a test set by tutor, lying to her father that she just finished it in record time. Geoff and Yasmeen find Tim and Sally in the Rovers and Tim has to admit that his father asked him to make an excuse for their absence. Norris demands Mary apologises to Freda for her words and actions towards her. She does so but spots an expensive diamond bracelet on her wrist and is thrown out of the house when she loudly accuses her of being a gold digger. Sally, Tim, Geoff and Yasmeen bicker. Gemma wonders what her maternity rights will be. Admonished by Norris, Mary admits it’s due to missing him so much and begs him to stay a little while longer. Prompted by Ali, Ryan apologises to Bethany for his lack of gratitude but she’s not impressed. Geoff takes Yasmeen to task for always putting Sally down. Bethany gets Alya interested in having Ryan DJ at Speed Daal to change the vibe of the place. Freda and Mary argue once more and, riled, Mary decides not to grant Norris his divorce. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Speed Daal Notes *Freda Burgess mentions the time that Mary Cole kidnapped Norris Cole, referencing events between Episode 7325 (26th April 2010) and Episode 7332 (3rd May 2010). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris reveals to Mary that he and Freda are engaged and he wants a divorce. However, Mary is suspicious of Freda's motives and refuses. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,597,984 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes